


春和

by FaustCrimson



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustCrimson/pseuds/FaustCrimson
Summary: *《犬牙》后续追加设定：阿易是可以扎小揪揪的中长发
Relationships: Wang Junkai | Karry Wang/Yi Yangqianxi | Jackson Yi, 凯千 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	春和

自从跨入脱单阵营后，张保庆就成功被镇上所有脱单alpha“讨厌”了。原因无他，alpha们觉得张保庆实在太惧内，有失alpha的风范。

“堂堂一个alpha成天跟着自己的omega转，那叫个什么事。”alpha甲说道。

“就是，一点都没有alpha的气势。”alpha乙附和道。

“我们孤立他。”alpha丙大义凛然地作出了小学鸡发言。

张保庆也不恼，偷偷拿随身听录了下来，放给了这仨人的omega听。后来听说他们把搓衣板跪断了才获准爬上自己omega的床。

——呵，到底是谁丢了alpha的脸？

张保庆想，他和阿易也算是两情相悦。但阿易对他忽冷忽热，颇像个工具人。

一到发情期就闷声不吭地赖到人边上要亲亲抱抱酱酱酿酿，发情期一过立刻收拾东西跑回学校——虽然语数英老师很乐意代上体育课，但学生就不那么乐意了。阿易为了捍卫自己在学生中的地位，是一定要回去的。

眼看新一轮的发情期即将到来，张保庆坐在晃动的进城车厢里琢磨着要怎么拦下阿易飞扑回学校的步伐。

要不然把他的行李箱轮子卸了？不行不行，阿易肯定会扛着行李上车的。

再不行跟学校申请婚假？俩人一直没去领证，自然也没有度过蜜月。张保庆一直想寻个良辰吉日，而阿易却觉得这是封建迷信要不得。两人僵持不下，算得上是“无媒苟合”至今。

他这一思索就过去了很长时间，险些连报站广播都没听到，差点坐过站。

——今天他是来学校接阿易回家的。阿易周五下午没有课程安排，开完职工会后就可以提前坐班车回去。

张保庆照着阿易电话里的指示轻轻松松就寻到了教职工宿舍，并在门口的地毯下摸到了钥匙。他内心有小小的激动，这还是头一回“受邀”来阿易的职工寝室呢。

推门一看，仅有自家卧室三分之一大小的房间里摆着一张单人床和一张窄沙发，旁边立着小衣柜和一台小电视，靠窗的桌台上堆了不少书，整体风格冷冷清清颇为禁欲。

一想到平时阿易就在这样逼仄的小房子里生活，张保庆就心疼地要命，又想着干脆存钱举家搬来城里住，这样阿易既不用来回跑又能住上宽敞的房子……

他坐在沙发上沉浸在未来的畅想中，丝毫没发现阿易什么时候风尘仆仆地闯进了屋子里。

“哟，回来了？”张保庆有些意外，这比之前约定的时间还要早上一些。

阿易闷声不吭，兀自蹲了下来，当着张保庆的面扎起了披散的头发。

张保庆一看这情形，顿时下腹邪火上扬，十分激动地盯着阿易的动作。

——今天这么主动？他该不会是想……哇……

他兴奋地敞开双腿，只等着扎完头发的omega解开自己的裤带吞下已经悄悄抬头的性器，甚至十分自觉地闭上了眼睛等待着那曼妙一刻。

“干嘛呢你？”阿易略带戏谑的声音在他耳畔响起。

张保庆错愕地睁开眼，只见阿易仅仅是从沙发底下掏出了电视遥控器，正聊胜于无地憋着已然漾开的梨涡盯着他瞧，明显是猜出了他的误解，并且选择无情打破他的幻想。

张保庆：“……”他今天非得操一顿这个omega已解心头之气。

男子汉大alpha，说操就操。

张保庆别别扭扭地蹭了过去，趁其不备果断上手捏住了omega的后颈。体育教师兼跆拳道选修课教师的阿易反射性地就要挣脱，奈何alpha的气息扑面而来，闻得人身酥腿软，全然丧失了招架之力。他算算日子暗叫不好，竟然是到了发情期了。

“你哪儿来的花花肠子，嗯？”张保庆咬着人的耳朵问道。

“……同事之间说着玩的。”阿易不安地躲避着吮咬，身体不自觉地软了下来。

他第一次和alpha结为伴侣，过去甚至将自己当作beta看待，对于AO关系两性关系根本一窍不通，很容易受到身边人的诱导。听他们说这能增进AO之间感情添加生活情趣，阿易倒没觉得自己和张保庆的感情出现了什么问题，但多多益善也没坏处，稀里糊涂便依样画葫芦照做了。

结果现在懊悔不已，他就不该听同事怂恿尝试这些有的没的，到头来受苦的还是自己。

“你发情期来了。”张保庆暗自窃喜，忙不迭地撺掇道，“这次发情期结束就别回学校了吧，算命先生说黄道吉日在周三。”

“那可不行。”即将沦陷于发情期癫狂的性欲中的omega，努力保留着作为人民教师的最后一丝使命感和理智，“学生等着我呢……”

“我也等着你呢。”张保庆半哄半骗着说道，“把刚刚的事做完，好不好？”

发情期的omega好哄的很。不论平时多有原则，都会在信息素的影响下变得娇软的不像话。

“做什么呀。”他忍不住装傻。

张保庆直接将人从沙发上拉了下来，指了指自己的裤带。

阿易的耳根顿时红了，羞愤欲绝地别过脸，但手还是毫不矫情地伸了过去，迅速解开了alpha的裤子。那根饱满的阴茎马上跳了出来，大大咧咧地立在空气中。

他不假思索地含住了alpha硬挺的性器，顺着柱身来回舔弄，用牙齿一点点划过偾张的青筋血管。张保庆爽得低哼不已，双手下意识地摸上了omega的头发。

阿易留有一头不长不短的头发，出门的时候为避免显得邋遢多半会扎成小揪。唯独在家的时候一直披散着不去打理，仅下厨或是打扫卫生的时候才会利落地绑起来。所以不能怪他多想。口交的时候披散着头发的确很碍事，他哪儿知道阿易是存心逗人玩呢。

张保庆低吸着气，听着阿易喉咙里含糊而湿润的呻吟，意识到自己一度进得太深了，抱歉般地退了一些出来，随即一把扯掉了阿易的发圈，心满意足地注视那头漂亮的头发如日坠般落在了肩膀上。他爱死了阿易披头散发的模样，沾染一丁点水汽或是雾般的光线都迷人到疯狂的地步。

屯里总是不缺精怪故事的，有时候也不免地怀疑这人是狐狸精变的，非得把人的阳气全部榨干，叫人活活死在他身上不可。

张保庆将人从地上拉起，不由分说地脱掉了那件碍事的T恤和牛仔裤。omega精瘦性感的裸体比任何情话和信息素的气味都有着催情的魔力，他实在不明白阿易怎么长的：一个omega，却有着alpha似的身材，连他都有些自惭形秽。

不过眼下不是自卑的时候，他只觉得下身硬到不行，恨不得立刻撞进omega性感撩人的身体里才好。

“沙发好窄……你趴在靠背上好不好？”他兴致勃勃地鼓动道。

阿易知道这人留了坏心眼。沙发窄，那怎么不回床上？……好吧也没宽敞多少。

只是情欲之中的omega很难拒绝alpha的要求，遂乖乖地顺了他的意思，握住了沙发靠背边沿。

Alpha倒没有心急火燎地进去，而是温柔又细致地用牙齿吮咬着omega光洁后背的每一个角落，用舌头舔掉上面冒出的多余汗液。阿易忍不住地仰头喘息，几乎无法自控地想要开口催促他快点进来。

张保庆痴迷地望着那片被骨肉匀亭的宽阔脊背，又贪婪地凑上去落下几个仰慕的吻。Omega耸起的蝶骨犹如鹰俯冲而下的巨大羽翼，随着呼吸和抓握的动作舒张起伏。他再也忍受不了这种视觉诱惑，急吼吼地捅进了湿润的后穴里。

“唔嗯……”阿易低喘了一声。平常张保庆要进来前都会打声招呼给一个心理准备，今天不光没有预警，索性连扩张都不给他做。尽管omega最强壮的时刻就是在发情期中，不吃不喝也精力充沛，身心一致只为交媾，再粗暴的性事也弄不坏，但不代表alpha真的可以乱来。

好歹也是标记结番只差登记的伴侣了，难不成张保庆一直耿耿于怀自己不点头领证这事儿？真是天大的冤枉，他是哪天都行，反正是成长在唯物主义之下的好少年，哪天都是太平日子。话说回来，封建迷信要不得啊……

阿易想着想着就有点小委屈，破天荒地产生了那么一丝omega的矫情和撒娇劲儿，说时迟那时快，转眼就包了一眶泪哽咽了。

张保庆一开始没留意，下半身进进出出忙得不亦乐乎，还以为俩人都爽着呢。结果听声音不对劲了，一看omega眼含热泪还不是那种爽出来的生理性泪水，霎时慌了神：“怎么了？弄疼你了？”

“没有……”阿易实话实说，有就有没有就没有，“但你……进来的时候那么凶，也不给扩张，说都不说一声。又不是在偷情，干嘛这么着急……”

虽说证也没领其实也算“无媒苟合”，但张保庆自认是个有担当的alpha，停是不可能停下来的，只是放慢了速度抱着人小意哄道：“这不是怕你发情期受不了么……我是着急了点，宝贝儿你不知道，你真是勾人的要命……”

交合的地方还在不紧不慢地抽送着。身体舒服了，耳根子自然也变软了，阿易被哄得晕晕乎乎的，三两句就被张保庆带偏了。

“下次，下次我一定先打招呼。”Alpha紧接着拍胸脯保证道。

——行吧，放过你了。

他不置可否地抬了抬下巴。

张保庆趁胜追击，一改之前慢悠悠的速度，握着人的腰凶猛地抽插起来。被标记的omega后颈永远有一圈浅浅的alpha的牙印，而他却尤嫌不足似的，一遍遍仔仔细细地舔舐着那圈轮廓，再次咬上去加深印痕。

阿易的腿直打哆嗦。他受不了alpha的性器在体内横冲直撞的同时又被注入alpha的信息素，柔韧的腰肢遵从着求欢的本能主动塌了下来，任由身后的alpha对自己为所欲为。

Omega柔软滑腻的身体像琥珀糖一样逐渐融化，很快便在沙发上软作一团。阿易几乎哭哑了嗓子，双腿颤栗地保持着分开的姿势，手指则虚软无力地扒拉着寻求支撑。

下半身的快感来得汹涌急切，他感觉身体的每一寸皮肤都叫嚣着发着情，毛孔冒出汗液，口涎和眼泪从嘴角和眼眶流出，至于身后那个不可言说的小洞更是泥泞得好似泛滥，正一刻不停地吸着alpha滚烫坚硬的阴茎，渴求着浓稠刺激的精液灌满整个肚子。

不论是信息素作祟还是一直回避的内心即是如此，此时此刻的他是如此渴望着与自己的alpha血肉相交，仿佛omega就是为交配而生的那样。

阿易哆哆嗦嗦地扭过头，张保庆似乎感应到什么，一把将人揽了过来抱在了身上。他捏着omega浑圆紧翘的屁股向上顶弄，张嘴咬住了爱人硬挺的乳头，用锐利的虎牙缓慢磨着那充血的乳尖。

“啊……啊……”上身和下身同时受着抚弄，omega饥渴的性欲终于得到了大半的纾解。阿易舒服地浑身发抖，翘起的阴茎径直接抵在张保庆的腹肌上，铃口源源不断地淌出晶莹的腺液，已然到了高潮边缘。

他的大脑已经完全错乱了，深深陷入了茫然的混沌中，勾着alpha脖子的手往身下探去，摸到了两人湿透的交合处。

张保庆被这本能似的动作引诱得差点射精，他无声骂了一句，摁着爱人的肩膀疯一般顶入湿热的甬道深处。

可怜的omega已经发不出多少声音了，喉咙里含含糊糊的都是支离破碎的吟哦。这快感是如此剧烈，近乎盖过了人对外界所有的感知。阿易无法自制地轻声尖叫，不住倒吸着气承受逐步拔高的舒爽。

“呃嗯……啊……”他终于忍受不了地出了精，身子酥软地挂在alpha身上提不起一丁点力道，只想着懒洋洋地瘫着休憩。

然而绵长的高潮并未就此停歇，没眼力劲的alpha只顾着往omega的屁股里撞，恨不得将自己的囊袋也一并塞进那销魂的穴里，一波又一波的顶弄令快感余韵如电流般无限延长，不断冲击着他高潮后敏感的感官，令他既痛苦又愉悦。

“你还来……我没力气了。”阿易平日里哪受过这样的委屈，奈何发出的声音细弱蚊吟，连抬胳膊揍他的气力都没了。

“马上，马上。”张保庆苦不堪言，也是委屈得很。Omega泄得快，没过一会儿又叫嚷着索要，欲求澎湃又容易餍足，颇有些“少食多餐”的意味。他倒不怕硬不起来，但回回都得赶着omega的进度射精也太为难人。

Omega“哭哭啼啼”地抱怨着，黏腻沙哑的声音让alpha更加激动起来。甜言蜜语哄人分开腿不成，索性自己动手丰衣足食，直到喘息和呻吟又变得悦耳动听才免去了些许罪恶感。

眼见自己的性器二次抬头，alpha却依然没有一点要射精的意思，阿易都快哭了。后穴又热又麻，那根不见疲软的肉棒依旧进得又深又猛。发情期也没带这样不停歇的，他都快分不清谁才是情欲旺盛饥渴的omega了。

待第二次射精后，他终于喘着气求饶了，生怕自己被干死在学校的职工宿舍里。

“张保庆……你快点……学生要下课了……”阿易断断续续地说道，“有人会听到。”

“听到不好么？学生当中也有早熟的alpha吧，他们会偷偷看你的后颈，然后后悔没有早早标记你……”张保庆说着说着就凑在他耳边问道，“说实话宝贝儿，你平时在宿舍里会摸自己吗？”

“什么……不要胡说……”阿易努力摆出正义凛然的表情，奈何反复高潮后那张俊俏正经的脸上满是惊心动魄的潮红，简直糟糕的要命，丝毫没有说服力。

“想着我摸自己？”张保庆的手伸向了omega颤颤巍巍的阴茎。

阿易欲哭无泪，嘴里胡言乱语把什么话都抖了：“……摸的……”

“怎么摸的？”张保庆来劲了，他握住了阴茎根部来回撸动，指腹在沾了一点精液的马眼上打转。

“就，就这样摸……啊哈……”阿易自暴自弃地叠上了alpha的手背，带着人安抚起了自己勃起的性器。

张保庆见他自娱自乐的模样突然不乐意了，扣着人双手压到头顶，久在后穴中驰骋的肉棒转而于翕动的穴口徘徊：“你的alpha还在这儿呢。”

“你证明啊。”阿易不满地动了动。

“怎么证明？”

阿易眼珠子一转，压低声音说了几个字——是平常打死也说不出口的话，所以威力更加惊人。张保庆一听就失控了，咬牙切齿地说道：“好。全部射给你。”

不论是alpha还是一个男人都不能被说不行，他哪还有心思考虑别的，非得让这不知天高地厚的omega见识到自己的雄风不可。

两人的战场终于转移到了床上，尽管事后会被阿易狠揍，但张保庆仍然毫不犹豫地破坏了叠成豆腐块的棉被。

阿易的发鬓被汗水浸湿了，散乱的头发随着身下的抽送纷扬开来。他抵在床头抱着张保庆的脖子不住呻吟，修长双腿被alpha扛在肩上，早已被凌乱的吻痕缀满。

性器反复撑开慢慢绞紧的内壁，肉穴深处终于敞开了一个口子。那是omega的子宫，承载着每个alpha射精的原始冲动。张保庆也不例外，他再也把持不住欲望的温吞释放，激烈相撞的信息素摧毁了所有世俗的顾虑，他听从本能地将自己送进了omega的子宫里。

阿易得偿所愿。Alpha汩汩不绝的精液正一股接一股地灌入他的身体深处，满足着生理与心理的双重渴求……

简单擦拭过后，率先恢复理智的alpha只想着赶紧回家。距离发情期结束还有好几天，老呆在学校宿舍里也不是个事。

“走吧，我去租辆车，我们开车回去吧。”介于发情期的特殊情况，张保庆忍痛提议租车，他可不想整个车厢的人都闻着自家omega发情时的味道。再者有可能的话……野战车震play也是个很好的选择。

阿易既没赞同也没反对，咕咚咕咚喝了几大口水，然后颇为随性地从背后抱住了他，难得主动地亲吻着他的脖子挽留道：“还想要……”

空气中的信息素味又重了不少。第二轮发情热汹涌来袭。张保庆握住门把的手又收了回来，一把将人扛回了床上。

看来今天是回不了家了。

-FIN-

Faust

2020/5/19

**Author's Note:**

> 其实应该叫“无媒苟合”  
> Doge


End file.
